


New Student

by anamiii



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/pseuds/anamiii
Summary: Sorry I'm late! Super late to the bi Regina week party but here we go.Day 1: Regina realizes she's bi.Day 2: Regina comes out.Day 3: Regina confronts homophobia.AU High school setting in which Regina is the IT girl but soon develops a bond with the new student who pushes her beyond her comfort zone.





	New Student

New Student

Regina Mills was the IT girl in school. All the girls wanted to be her, all the guys wanted to date her. She was homecoming queen on her way to becoming prom queen, class president, and an A student. As drop dead gorgeous as she was, she had a brain to back it up. She was already accepted into Harvard and Princeton. She had it all going for her.

However, the popularity and ease got to her and by senior year she was down right bitchy to everyone aside from her group of 'friends'. This change in attitude had rubbed her boyfriend of the last two years in the wrong way and he eventually had to call things off. She was devastated to say the least. But she wasn't about to let anyone know that. She had told the rest of the class that she dumped him. That there was no way to keep things going with someone who was going to state college when she was headed to the Ivy leagues.

It was a Tuesday and Regina headed to her ethics class and went to the back - to her normal seat - waiting to start the day. The rest of the class slowly came in. She wasn't paying any attention to them, she never gave anyone else the time of the day if she was being honest. The bell rang signalling the start of the class. She took off her head phones and looked up to see Mr. Hopper standing their with a smile on his face, as usual. How he was always so perky was beyond her, but she liked him he was a good teacher.

"Alright everyone, before we begin, we have a new student joining us." That was when Regina noticed the blonde standing near the door. She was dressed in black, dark makeup and wearing a choker. Goth probably, she thought to herself. But she had long blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen. She was attractive there was no doubt. She hadn't heard anything at all until the blonde started to move towards the teacher. "Everyone, this Mallory." He smiled at the blonde, "there is a project that everyone is working on in pairs. They all picked partners last week. Luckily though, one of the students was absent so she didn't have a partner but now she does." He turned his gaze back to Regina, "Regina, you'll be her partner for the project."

Regina's eyes went wide slightly. Terrific just what she needed. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. She'll end up doing this thing on her own anyway, she doubted the blonde girl was any good at this. The rest of the class went about as normal when it ended she walked over to Mr. Hopper's desk. "Hi."

"Hey Regina, what can I do for you?"

"Uhm well the project, you see, I actually already started on it. Alone and I don't have a problem doing it by myself…"

Mr. Hopper shook his slightly, "Listen I know you are more than capable of doing this by yourself, but Mallory is new and part of the requirements for this project is teamwork. So I expect you to do this with her."

Regina groaned, "Fine."

She walked out of the room to find the blonde leaning up against the lockers waiting for her. "You must be Regina." She drawled, a slight southern accent on her.

Regina walked closer to her and nodded. "I guess we're stuck working together. Library at 3:00. Be there."

Mal scoffed, "I had a feeling you would be one of those."

"One of those?"

"Entitled popular chicks." Mal raised her eyebrow. "Listen, princess, I don't care about your turf, I'm just trying get through her before I head off to NYU. We have to work together so lets be civil. Whatever preconceived notions you have of me, I don't care. Just don't get in the way of my A in this class."

With that she turned and walked off. Regina stood there dumbstruck. She wasn't expecting that reaction out of her. No one in their right minds ever stood up to her. Except Daniel when he dumped her but she wasn't used to having her rule. She shook it off and turned to walk towards her next class.

.::.

After a few weeks, Regina and Mal had slowly let go of the attitudes and started to actually work well together. Truth is Mal was a better partner than anyone else she was forced to work with at her years at Storybrooke High. She was smart, witty, and downright hilarious. Regina hadn't laughed so much in years. If she was being honest with herself all her friends weren't really friends at all. They just wanted to be acquainted with her because of her status. She doubted she'd ever keep in touch with any of them come graduation. But Mal, Mal was different.

They had wrapped up what they were working on that day and ended up in the park with their lunches.

"Why NYU?" Regina asked in between bites.

"The art program is good. And it's close to broadway."

"Art? Never would have pegged you for the artist type."

"Why not? Because I'm smart?"

Regina shook her head, "No, I just thought you were goth than art nerd."

Mal laughed, "I like the color black. And the art nerds as you so call them aren't really all that into it here. It's different once you're out there."

"Right, this school is filled with half ass people putting on faces while they talk behind your back."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you doing the same thing?" Mal challenged biting into a strawberry.

Regina stared at her lips as they hugged the strawberry before she bit into it's flesh. Slightly jealous of the strawberry for a second before shaking the thought away. She had been having one too many inappropriate thoughts about Mal and she wasn't sure what it was that brought it on. She wasn't into women. She moved her gaze back into deep blues and glared slightly. "No I'm not."

"Oh really? Does anyone in that school actually know who you are?"

Regina shrugged, "Who cares, I'm never going to see them again."

"Right." Mal mumbled, "Did you decide which school you're going to yet?"

"Harvard most likely."

"Good choice. Boston is a lot nicer than New Jersey."

Regina laughed, "If I was going to go off of location, I'd go to Columbia. I love New York City."

"Well you wouldn't want to go there. You might run into me in the city. And you don't want to see anyone from this school again."

"I wouldn't mind running into you, actually. You're different."

"I'm flattered." Mal said pulling out her sketchbook and flipping to a blank page. "Are you done eating?"

"Yeah…"

"Pose for me."

Regina gawked at her, "Come again?"

"Pose. I haven't had a chance to draw in so long because I've been catching up on everything." She dug through her bag for her pencil, "And you're gorgeous."

Regina blushed slightly, "How do you want me to pose?"

"Lean against the tree, look at me… yeah just like that, tilt your head a little. Perfect."

"You've done this before." Regina commented as she moved into the position Mal wanted.

Mal nodded as she studied her for a minute before starting to sketch, "I used to draw my ex all the time."

"What happened with you two?"

"My dad's post got moved, so we had to move here. Ella's an army brat too, so she knew the protocol. No getting attached until you're out of high school." She exclaimed as she sketched Regina.

"Ella? A girl?"

Mal chuckled, "Yeah a girl."

"So you're…" Regina started, "Gay? Sorry I just didn't realize."

Mal shrugged slightly, "Bi actually, but it's fine. You wouldn't exactly know unless I told you. Not like we wear a sign or something."

"Yeah, right." She mumbled as she stayed in the spot while Mal drew her. "When did you… you know figure out you liked girls?"

Mal furrowed her brows, "Kindergarten? Something like that."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, there was this girl in my class. The teacher found us kissing during recess. My parents thought I'd grow out of it. But clearly I like tits." She looked up from her drawing to look into Regina eyes, "You have a great pair by the way but your ass is what really does it for you."

"Oh my god!" Regina exclaimed.

Mal laughed and turned back to her drawing, "Relax, I'm not making a move, I'm just stating a fact."

Regina frowned slightly, "Why wouldn't you want to make a move?"

Mal raised an eyebrow at her amused, "You're upset that I don't want to make a move on you? I thought you were straight, darling?"

"I am… I just I'm relatively attractive I think and I don't see why you wouldn't like that."

"Never said you weren't attractive, quite the contraire. I said you were gorgeous."

"Right, so you would make a move?"

"Probably."

"Okay then. Continue."

Mal scruntched her nose slightly, "You're weird." She finished up sketching her and turned the sketchbook around. "What do you think?"

Regina sat back up and stared at the drawing. It was amazing she hardly spent more than 20 minutes on it and it was gorgeous. "This is stunning. You're really talented," she exclaimed. "Can I keep this?" She looked up at her.

"Go ahead." Mal nodded.

.::.

Prom was coming up, Regina knew she needed to figure out who she was going to go with. Everyone wanted to take her to prom. Mainly because they would then be shoe in for prom king. But there was only ever one person on her mind. Mal. She hadn't stopped thinking of her ever since she found out she was bi. Regina was in denial at first but she finally figured out that she was too.

Mal had intrigued her in more ways than she could have imagined. She challenged her physically and mentally. Not to mention she was absolutely stunning. The two of them had gone to the beach the other weekend and seeing the blonde in a bikini took Regina's breathe away.

The only problem was she wasn't sure how to ask her. Everyone thought she was straight. And she had been. She didn't realize she liked women until Mal came along but she didn't know what to do.

She didn't want to tell her parents but they would be ready to go picture crazy on prom night so she had to figure out what to do. Take a beard. Or take a plunge. Luckily, her big sister was on her way home for spring break and they had always been close. She might be able to give her some insight.

Zelena walked into the home later that night. After dinner the two of them had gone back up to Zelena's room to catch up.

"Do you have any idea how proud I am of you?" Zelena said propping down on the bed, "Harvard, Yale, Princeton, and Columbia. Amazing."

Regina smiled sitting down on the bed with her, "Thanks, it's not like you didn't get into everywhere you applied too."

"Yeah but I only applied to Oxford that's hardly the same thing."

"How is Oxford? You like the other side of the pond?"

Zelena nodded, "I love it. They know how to make tea properly."

Regina scoffed, "Hey I can do that too."

"I know you can." Zelena leaned back against her pillow, "So what's up? You're still not down because of Daniel right? I'll beat him up for you if I have to."

Regina shook her head, "he's old news. I'm good though. Schools nearly over."

"It is. Prom's coming up…"

"Yeah…"

"Lil sis, don't sweat it. You're the one everyone wants. You're going to be getting invites left and right. You just gotta figure out who you want to go with."

Regina bit her lip, "I know, they've already started."

"But you don't know who you want to go with."

"No, that's not it."

"What is it then?"

Regina sighed, "I have to tell you something." Zelena leaned forward frowning a bit. "It's not bad… not really. It's just... " she fidgeted around a bit. "So a couple months into the school year, we got a new classmate, Mallory. I ended up getting paired with her for this project. And at first she seemed totally stuck up and cold. And goth… but she's different. She's smart, funny, can totally go toe to toe with me."

"Okay…" Zelena responded waiting for her to continue.

"I just… I kind of want to ask her to go with me to the prom."

"Oh… huh." Zelena furrowed her brows a bit, "But I thought… I mean… since when…"

Regina shrugged, "I don't know, it just kinda happened… the feelings."

"So you're gay now?"

"Well bi I guess."

"Does she like you?" Zelena asked.

Regina shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. She did say I was gorgeous and that she would make a move if I was into girls."

"If?"

"We were studying and she mentioned an ex-girlfriend kind of started the conversation on that and yeah anyway I didn't realize until later."

"Right."

"What do I do, Z?"

"Ask her out."

"That's it? That's all you're going to say? What about mom and dad? They're going to want pictures and be all up in everything."

"Don't you want pictures?"

"Of course I do, but…"

It finally dawned on Zelena, "They don't know. Of course. Oh baby sister, if this is what's going to make you happy, just do it. They'll understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. However, I do want to meet her. Make sure she's good enough for my baby sister."

"Oh no… that's not… "

"It's necessary. Ask her out and then let's have lunch."

Regina stayed in Zelena's room for a little while longer before going back to her own room and getting some sleep.

.::.

The next day at school, she had made up her mind. She was going to do this. She was going to ask her out. Worst case scenario, she says no. She knew she had to do this soon before she lost her nerve but today was an odd day and she didn't see Mal until lunch time.

When lunch finally rolled around Regina quickly made her way through the line, snagging an extra sandwich for Mal, and headed out to the courtyard where she knew she could find the blonde near a tree that she always sat at. When she finally caught sight of her, her heart started to pound. She was a vision. She willed her feet to start walking and not chicken out of this.

She got closer to the tree and and sat down in front of the blonde, "Hey!" she said with a smile.

"Hey, yourself." Mal responded putting her book down, "Not sitting with your posse today?" She sassed as she reached forward to steal a fry.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Wasn't in the mood."

"Uh huh," Mal shifted slightly so the brunette could move over and lean against the tree too. She reached over for the second sandwich on her plate, "Is this for me? Or are you extra hungry today?"

"It's for you, loser. I figured something other than chips might be a good idea."

Mal unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite, "Thanks, what's really on your mind?"

"What?"

"You look nervous. You're never nervous. So out with it."

"I don't look…"

"Save it princess, that doesn't work on me." She raised a brow urging her to fess up.

"Okay, there is something I wanted to ask you." Regina started turning slightly and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "You know prom's coming up…"

"I do."

"Are you going?"

Mal shrugged, "Not sure yet. Not really my thing."

"Oh…" Regina was starting to doubt this, but she told herself to just do it, this is why she came all the way over her after all, "Well I was… I was going to see if you wanted to go with me?"

"Really?" Mal asked furrowing her brows? "I didn't take Regina Mills as the type to go to prom with a group of friends as opposed to a date."

Regina gave her a look, "What? No… Not.. I mean." She shook her head slightly and took a deep breath before clearly stating, "Mallory, I'm asking if you'd like to be my date to prom."

Mal brows rose as she finally got what she was saying, "Oh."

Regina suddenly decided this wasn't such a good idea, "Nevermind, forget I asked." She was about to stand up when Mal reached over and held her wrist.

"No, wait..." Mal started, "I just, I'm confused is all. I didn't realize you were… I mean you told me you were straight."

"I was, I mean I thought I was. I realized I might not be as straight as I thought." Regina shrugged, "I like you. You're more interesting than most of the people here."

Mal nodded slightly, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll go with you."

"Wait really?" Regina's voice went up an octave suddenly.

Mal laughed and nodded, "Yeah. Besides if I knew you played for the home team I would have asked you out months ago."

"I see." Regina smiled, "Cool."

"Cool."

"Oh my sister wants to meet you."

.::.

The day of prom had finally arrived. Regina had her dress laid out on her bed. Mal was scheduled to come over soon so they could get ready together. They had decided they would just get ready together as opposed to separately and spend more time together.

Ever since she asked her out the two of them had managed to squeeze in a few dates. They had started spending way more time together and Regina was over the moon. She never realized how easy a relationship could be.

She had gone out earlier to pick up the corsage she had ordered for Mal and it was currently sitting in her room. She was excited but she was still a little nervous about what her parents might say. She hadn't exactly found a time to tell them she was taking a girl to prom. Before she had too much time to dwell on her parents reaction she heard a car pull up and saw Mal getting out of it.

She ran down the stairs to get the door for her girlfriend.. Wait could she call her that? They hadn't discussed what they were to each other just yet.. She opened the door and smiled at the blonde as she walked up to the porch.

"Hey you." Mal said leaning over to give the brunette a hug as she walked in.

"Hi!" she grinned up at her.

Mal laughed softly, "You're really excited about prom aren't you?"

Regina nodded, "More so now that you're here. Come on!" She grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers and more or less dragged Mal up to her bedroom.

"Oh baby, I don't think a romp in the sack while your parents are home is such a good idea.." Mal teased her as she laid her things down on the bed and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist.

"It sounds pretty good," Regina mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Mal's neck.

Mal smirked, "Yeah it does," she leaned down to softly kiss Regina's lips. "We should start getting ready though, or you should. Considering you're probably going to take hours."

"Har, har."

"Am I wrong?"

Regina narrowed her eyes, "Shut up." She slipped out of Mal's arms and went over to her dresser. Mal followed suit.

"You're pretty," Mal said as she wrapped her arms around Regina from behind.

Regina giggled biting her lip and looking at the blonde through the mirror, "So are you."

"You know, I was pretty upset when we had to move again but I'm so glad we did. I never could have imagined meeting someone like you."

"Mal," Regina started, "I'm glad you moved too."

"Enough mushy crap, let's get ready."

Regina laughed and started to pick up her rollers.

A couple hours later they were ready to go. Regina had opted for a blue dress that had matched Mal's eyes perfectly, her hair was down and curly, and her jewels were simple but elegant. Mal was currently in a black tux style jacket, foregoing the shirt to wear underneath, and skinny slacks. She had paired it with black pumps and her hair was smoothed back in a ponytail.

Mal reached into her bag to pull out the box containing the corsage she had bought for Regina. "I hope this matches…"

Regina smiled and reached for her own box, "I love it regardless. I know you're not much of a flower person but… it's prom."

"You look amazing by the way. I don't know how I got this lucky."

"Likewise, gorgeous…" Regina bit her lip as she took in the sight of Mal. She looked amazing. "You want to go down?"

"You have no idea," Mal replied biting her lip as she tilted her head and looked Regina over.

Regina blushed realizing what she meant, "I didn't mean…"

"I know. Come on." she winked at her and held out her arm for Regina.

They made their way down the stairs to the living room. Henry Mills was sitting on the couch reading the paper when he heard footsteps he looked over in time to see Regina walk into the room and instantly stood up smiling at his little girl.

"Oh princess, look at you! You look so grown up." He said leaning over to kiss her forehead, "Absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, daddy," Regina replied, "Where's mother?"

"Right here." Cora responded rounding the corner with her camera. "Darling, that color always looked beautiful on you. Stand by the stairs sweetie, let me get a picture."

"Sure," Regina moved back a little bit and glanced at Mal who gave her a little nod and stood back so Regina's mother could get her pictures.

Cora snapped a few pictures before glancing towards Mal, "Interesting choice for the prom."

"I'm not really a dress type of girl, Mrs. Mills." Mal replied keeping a fake smile on her face. She could hear the insult laced in that comment.

"Right." Cora muttered turning her attention back to her daughter, "Darling, when is your date supposed to arrive? It's getting a little late."

Regina felt her heart start to race, now or never, she could do this. "Mother, uhm… my date is already here."

"Brilliant, where?" she replied glancing out the window and frowning.

Regina moved over next to Mal and slipped her hand into Mal's, "Right here."

Cora looked between the two of them, "Honey, are you still hung up over that stable boy that dumped you? This is your senior prom. You should have a date." Reaching for her phone, "You know what I know the Nolan's have a son, maybe he doesn't have a date yet let me call and see if he can come over."

"Mother, no. Mallory is my date."

"Sweetie, just because you're still heartbroken doesn't mean you …"

Regina groaned, "You're not listening. She isn't a friend I'm going with. We're together. Romantically. And she's my fucking date to this prom. Now if you have a problem with that, go deal with it on your own time and start taking pictures while we give each other corsages."

Mal raised an eyebrow watching Regina and squeezed her hand softly.

"You've got to be kidding me." Cora replied evenly. "Do you really think you're going to get prom queen by bringing a girl to the prom?"

"I don't even care, Mother."

"Since when do you not care?" Cora exclaimed, "And since when are you a lesbian?"

"I'm bisexual, but that's besides the point." She turned to look at her father, "Daddy, do you mind taking pictures?"

"Of course, princess," Henry replied picking up the camera, "Cora, dear, maybe you should take a breather."

With that Cora huffed out a groan and left the room. Regina was visibly shaking but nothing a quick hug couldn't fix. She would need to talk to her mother again but right now she had more important things to worry about. Like not poking Mal with the pin as she pinned her corsage to the lapel of her jacket. Mal slipped Regina's corsage onto her wrist and the two posed for a few more pictures before getting into the car and heading off for a night to remember.

 


End file.
